


Games Played by the Greeks

by TheMeloWriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeloWriter/pseuds/TheMeloWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has a real shot to win a national championship, maybe multiple, and a shot at the roster for the London Olympics. A freshmen standout in the pool she's crushing hard on a certain graduate assistant who is most certainly off limits. The clock is ticking to see if she can take home gold in more ways than one. </p><p>I haven't really figured out where I want this to go, but I needed to try my hand at writing something for fun instead of case briefs. Here's to hoping some of you give it a chance and enjoy the story that comes outta my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharks and Minnows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there - Melo here and I'm giving this fan fiction thing a try. I've never written one and I haven't written much but case briefs and political theory papers in quite a few years. 
> 
> I'm just having fun with it and exercising my creative muscles. Probably won't be anything too heavy in this fic, but we'll see where the story takes me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the ride!

Summer 2009

Despite the early hour (They’d been on the pool deck since 5am) and the strong ache beginning to creep throughout her body, Korra felt very comfortable submerged in the dimly lit water. It was a honor to even be considered for a spot on the Junior National team and no amount of lactic acid or nerves were going to spoil her shot. To be called for a spot to train for a whole summer at the olympic training center in Colorado Springs, CO was not something to take lightly. This could potentially determine college scholarships and a shot at the Olympic Team in time for the London Olympics.

The girls were finishing up the last of the 100’s Coach had written on the white board. The set was tight 20 100’s on the 1:10. And that was “easy” according to Coach. The younger girls who were not quite developed or in control of their bodies had a harder time making the set, but you didn’t get an invitation to the OTC if you weren’t quick in the water. Korra had managed to keep a pretty even pace of about 1:02-1:05 giving her a solid amount of recovery time. She wanted to push, but she knew the importance of pacing herself out.

Next was probably a more tortuous section of practice than the tens of thousands of meters they would swim in a day. In water conditioning…this consisted of egg beatering 5 gallon water jugs above their heads, pulling weights up by a rope from the bottom of the pool, swimming sprints with a partner on their back, and any other form of water torture Coach Beifong could think to insert in the early morning session.

Korra was doing everything she could to keep up with the older girls, she was 16 and being considered for the 18 & under squad - already a standout on the 16 & under roster. Her goal this summer was to be a consistent starter on the older squad as an attacker and secure a spot as a solid 2 meter defender. She wasn’t particularly tall but she was strong, quick and lean, she stood about 5’7” but she liked to say she was 5’8” (although she was every bit of 5’7” and no where close to 5’8”) and she had well developed muscles for a 16 year old. Her tight abs never changed despite the 10,000 calories a day she seemed to consume and her back muscles and arms showed amazing definition that spawned from years of hard work thanks to a tan she kept year round due to the hours in the sun. Her legs were thick and toned but lean and cut from the years of practice. She was essentially the perfect physical specimen and it did not go unnoticed by males or females. She was a player in every sense of the word.

Practice finished up with 5 meter shots, which turned into a game of five alive much to the teams delight. Korra and an older girl named Jessa were the last two in the game with Korra losing by the slightest margin when her shot ricocheted off the cross bar from a rocket of a shot and Jessa was able to lob the ball over Korra’s head in the top corner after she recovered it. Jessa was being looked at for the full senior squad and was going to Stanford on a full ride. Despite the loss, Korra knew she needed to take it as a win.

“Good job Nog.” (although an odd nickname, Korra didn’t really mind) Jessa said as she lifted herself out of the pool.

“Thanks Jess. I’ll get you next time though. Great game.” Korra said flashing a lopsided grin.

“If you didn’t shoot that last ball so damn hard you might have had me.” the older girl chuckled, “an inch lower and I wouldn’t have been able to get it and to be honest I probably wouldn’t have risked my hands on such a rocket.” 

“Coach has yelled at me a few times for it…I gotta keep working on keeping it under control.”

“You’re young still with plenty of time to develop. Keep working hard and you’ll be called up the senior team in no time.” Jess smiled moving towards the rest of the girls with Korra who was trying not to jump for too much joy at the compliment. Her stomach was starting to grumble after the two hour long morning session - two more were left on the agenda for the day.

“Anyone wanna grab some breakfast?” Korra asked slipping out of her swim suit and throwing a sports bra and shorts on - deck changing was an art any experienced aquatic kid could do in their sleep. She threw on a snapback and her ray-bans and looked around for any takers.

“For sure! I could go for five breakfast burritos about now.” said one of the older girls named Megan. “There’s this place close to one of the campuses that we should hit up.”

“Think we can secure a team van for this excursion?” her twin Mackenzie chuckled. The Porter twins had food on their minds almost as much as Korra. 

“I don’t care if we have to take a cab…I can’t not eat a breakfast burrito now!” Korra groaned. Her stomach was rumbling and she needed fuel fast. She was happy that she was bonding with the older girls. Then again, Korra got a long with everybody. Maybe it was just her personality or maybe it was being from a small beach town in southern California where everyone was friendly and always talked to each other and said hello. 

She trotted behind the twins and a few of the older girls as they went to convince coach Beifong to let them use one of the team vans to get breakfast as a team. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Korra’s eyes were wide as she bit into the heavenly burrito in front of her. She had ordered two - one just a normal eggs, bacon, cheese, and potatoes and the other a “Cali” style with steak, fries, eggs, beans, cheese, and salsa. It came with avocado as well, which is probably what made it “Cali” style anyways (for some reason every restaurant that has a dish referencing California has avocado in it), but she didn’t trust that the avos were fresh. 

“Jesus, kid. We’re going to have to start taking bets to see how fast you can eat one of those things” Mackenzie said taking her own large bite. The team was chattering about Korra’s ability to eat burritos and practice later that day when Korra saw a tall raven haired girl walk into the restaurant. She stopped chewing to stare at her; food was nearly falling out of her mouth as she gaped at the gorgeous girl.

“Earth to Korra!” This time it was Opal who was waving her hands in front of her face, “you cant slow down now! We have money on the line!” Korra nodded and started chewing again but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from the girl in line. It didn’t register that Opal was kidding. 

“Bro…what are you looking at.” Megan said exasperatedly. She turned her head as did the rest of the team to see a line of people waiting to place their orders. Finally they all saw the tall girl who just happened to tuck a lock of raven hair behind her ear as she pulled up something on her phone while waiting for her turn to order.

“Korra!” five girls seemed to yell in unison, loud enough for the raven haired girl to look up from her phone to see where the noise came from as well as many other patrons of the restaurant. Korra turned bright red and looked at her teammates.

“WHAT!” she hissed through gritted teeth. She didn’t think the girl had seen her staring but then again she didn’t know how long exactly she had her gaze fixed on the nameless beauty.

“Why are you staring at that girl?” Jessa said with a sly smile.

“I wasn’t….I wasn’t staring. I was just…enjoying my burrito so much I was thinking about ordering another.” Korra stammered out while blushing.

The girls laughed at Korra who was now shoveling her burrito into her mouth at lighting speed. Opal chuckled and turned to the table “I’m surprised she can eat that that fast when she seems to favor tacos more than burritos.” Korra turned an even darker shade of red and got up to get a drink to wash down the burrito. The girl she had her eye on was no longer in line waiting to order so Korra brushed it off as much as she could and focused on the coffee machine at the end of the line. It wasn’t until she felt herself run into something with an audible “humph” and snickering from her teammates that was borderline raucous laughing that she noticed she had just bumped into the girl she had been staring at in line. Fuck. Me. Korra thought as she opened her mouth to profusely apologize.

“God, I’m so sorry. I’m such a space cadet after morning practice. I really need to watch where I’m going. Are you okay?” She didn’t know how she was being this smooth. She was rambling a little bit, but better than stammering in front of the girl.

“I’m fine, really.” She said with a smile looking at Korra. “It is a bit early, I’m surprised I’m fully standing myself,” Korra smiled at the statement, “although by the looks of you, you have an excuse to be tired - my brain just doesn’t feel like functioning.” Now Korra was blushing.  
“I’m sure you have a good enough reason to be tired. Better yet, I say you don’t need one. Mornings are evil anyways.” Korra flashed a lopsided grin and could have sworn a light shade of pink flashed across the other girl’s cheeks. “I’m Korra by the way.”

“Asami,” the girl said sticking out her hand, “it’s a pleasure -” but she was cut off by the cook calling her name. 

“SATO!” the man bellowed.

“That’s me!” she said a little disappointedly, at least that’s what it sounded like to Korra. “Well it was nice meeting you Korra, hopefully i’ll see you around.” she said with a smile as she tucked he hair behind her ear again.

Korra almost let the moment pass her by, but with her teammates eyes burrowing into the back of her head she gained a weird sense of confidence. “Asami!” she turned around to face Korra burrito in hand, “will you let me take you out to coffee sometime to make up for almost bulldozing you over for a latte?” Korra was surprised at how smooth it came out of her mouth. 

Asami chuckled to herself and walked back over. She took out a pen from her bag and wrote ten digits on Korra’s arm, “Call me this weekend and ask me on a proper date and we’ll see.” she said smirking before turning on her heal and leaving.

Korra turned to her team and grinned.  
____________________________________________________________________________

When the girls returned from breakfast Korra had taken a nap before their second session. Opal came into her room to wake her up so she wouldn’t be late. 

“Korra! We have to be on deck in fifteen! You better get up and let’s go!” Opal slammed the door shut and was out in the living room of the dorm gathering the last bits of her bag. Korra jolted awake grumbling as she found some clothes and her bag. She threw the goggles that were strewn across the floor and couple of swim caps in her bag before bowling out the door behind Opal. 

Two hours later of mostly passing drills and counter attack Korra was exhausted. As she walked over to her teammates their set, Annika, started in on Korra and the girl from that morning. “So, Nogueira, you call that girl yet?”

“You don’t call a girl right after she gives you her number…you look desperate that way.” Korra scoffed waving her off. 

“The way you were gawking at her this morning would make me think you were pretty desperate looking.” a girl named Jenna chuckled.

“I’ll text her tonight. It’s not like I have an abundance of free time on my hands.” Korra said rolling her eyes. Yes, Asami was GORGEOUS, but Korra was here for polo. She had to keep focused or she wasn’t going to earn her spot. It was then that she looked down at her arm. FUCK! she thought. The ink had rubbed off from the chlorine and her nap. The numbers were smudged and she could barely make out the area code. Guess she wouldn’t be calling that girl any time soon…  
____________________________________________________________________________

Korra was waiting at the airport to fly back home to San Diego. She had successfully earned a starting spot on the 18 & under side and made some new friends along the way. She got closest to Opal who happened to be Coach’s niece. Opal was from the Denver area and only had a short drive home. She checked in with Korra while she waited for boarding to start.

Opal: Get home safely, Korra. You did great this summer. Can’t wait to see you back!

Korra: Thanks Op, you too! I wouldn’t have been half as good out there if I didn’t have you to pass to and race against. Hit me up next time you’re out in Cali.

Opal: You bet, kid. Fly safe and text me when you’re back in the land of beautiful people!

Opal: speaking of beautiful people….you never did find that girl from the burrito place did you?

Korra frowned just thinking about it. She had called quite a few variations of the numbers she thought were on her arm and even went back to the burrito place a couple of times to see if you could catch Asami again. She had zero luck. She had spent the past three months pining for a girl the universe seemed destined to keep her from

Korra: No…I didn’t. Maybe next summer…

Now boarding, Group A. Please make your way to the gate so we can begin boarding for the non-stop flight to San Diego, California.

Korra: Gotta go Op. We’re boarding. I’ll let you know when I land. Thanks for everything.

Korra closed her phone and put her headphones in. The flight home wouldn’t be too long, but still long enough for her to daydream about the tall girl with alabaster skin and raven hair that she wanted to get to know, but would never have the chance to. Fate was cruel that way Korra guessed.


	2. I Get High With a Little Help From my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward nearly three years and things have changed for Korra and Asami.  
> Will they even recognize each other when they cross paths for a second time around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and Comments. I really appreciate it, it also let's me know that you guys are enjoying what I'm putting down.
> 
> I rewrote this chapter about four times, which is why it took me a week to get out to you guys. What you're actually going to read is something completely different from when I wrote it the first time. The good news is that I have some kind of outline now of where things will go. I'm still developing characters and plot lines so bear with me a little longer. 
> 
> I'm also trying to keep this as consistent with reality as far as timeline and settings, but it will include some inconsistencies when the story calls for it. 
> 
> I'm hoping to include things you guys want to see in here as I write so feel free to leave comments or hit up my tumblr. It's TheMeloWriter, just like here. 
> 
> Thanks a lot!
> 
> \- Melo

**October 2011: Two days before Halloween**

 

**_Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our decent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stored underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you._ **

 

Korra cracked an eye open when she heard the announcement. She was almost back on home soil. To her left, Opal was thumbing through a gossip magazine anxiously waiting for the plane to land. She wasn’t fond of flying if she wasn’t the pilot. She decided against saying anything and kicked her duffel a little further underneath her seat. Glistening back at her was the gold medal she’d just won with her team at the Pan American games. **_One of many more to come_**. It was a taxing tournament, five games in five days and the gold medal match against Canada ended up going to a penalty shoot out. Add the two days of travel and there wasn’t anything Korra wanted more than to sleep in her own bed.

 

The tournament was just as personally successful for Korra as it was for the team. She’d walked away from the tournament the lead scorer with 30 goals (not including the three penalty shots she made in the shootout). She’d had fantastic chemistry with all the girls on the team, but her best moment was scoring the tying goal from 8 meters out in the fourth to send it to overtime. She was confident that she had made a strong case to be picked for the London roster, but there was still plenty of time left for Coach Kya to make a final decision.

 

Opal let out a small sigh of relief as the plane came to a halt at the gate. With her headphones on, Korra followed Opal and de-boarded the plane meeting up with the rest of the team and coaching staff outside the boarding area. Coach Kya and Coach Lin were the last to join the group.

 

“Alright ladies, that was a fantastic tournament. Let’s get our luggage and head to grab a celebratory team dinner.” She was fighting back a yawn. As everyone picked up their bags and made the trek to baggage claim, Korra stayed behind to walk with Coach Lin.

 

“Great tournament, Nogueira.” Lin didn’t dole out compliments lightly.

 

“Thanks, Coach. Honestly I wouldn’t have had such success without Opal. I feel like we know each other’s movements before we even make them. I haven’t had that kind of chemistry since I was sixteen.”

 

“You guys have always had fantastic chemistry. Now that you two are a little more developed you can really see the advantage that relationship has on man-up plays. You’re already naturally at an advantage on the right wing being a lefty. If we just drill that wing to post play a little more I think we will have a deadly weapon come London.” 

 

Korra was trying not to smile too wide. **_She just said in time for London. I think I really have a shot at this._** “Anything for Gold, coach.” Lin cracked a rare smile (okay maybe it was more like a half smile) and walked in silence with Korra the rest of the way to baggage claim.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Asami tapped her pen on the table while she ran calculations in her head. She was slightly behind on the prototype she needed to have finished by the end of August. She’d been working on the designs all day, tweaking the placement of the sensors and recalculating the weight distribution. She’d almost let time get away from her but her stomach alerted her that it was time to call it an evening with a loud low grumble.

 

“I’m glad the boys weren’t here to hear you do that. They’d yell at me for a five minutes about the importance of taking care of myself.” she sighed to herself while lightly patting her stomach. She looked at the clock, 7:30 pm. Mako and Bolin should be arriving within the next ten to fifteen minutes. Asami gathered up her notes and rolled up her designs to store behind her drafting table. There would be no more work on this project until after finals and most certainly no more that evening.

 

Tonight was supposed to be a celebration. Bolin had just returned from a thriller in Tempe, AZ where the Bruin’s beat division opponent ASU 45-43. Bolin was a freshmen running back for UCLA and had an outstanding game. He carried the ball for 358 yards, two scores, and also managed another 80 or so yards receiving. Asami made sure to have plenty of celebratory beer on hand for the night in.

 

Asami’s door swung open. Mako and Bolin were carrying a few family sized pizzas and another case of beer through the door.

 

“Ow! Mako, I told you I was going to go in first.” Mako rolled his eyes at his brother.

 

“And how were you planning on opening the door up for yourself?”

 

The two boys bickered with one another while they walked over to the high rise table in the center of the kitchen to set down the food and beer. Asami cleared her throat to let them know she was standing right there.

 

“Sams!” in a flash she was being squeezed tightly and swung around in the air, “I missed you! Did you watch the game?!” Bolin had lifted the engineering student a good six inches off the ground.

 

“I missed you too, Bo. And of course I watched your game. You did good kid.” She croaked her words out in-between breaths . Bo put her down with a concerned and apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry, Sams. You know I can get carried away.” She gave the younger brother another hug and squeezed his shoulder as she walked to his older counterpart.

 

“Hey Mako.” She gave him a hug as well, but his was less forceful and didn’t require her to fight for the air in her lungs.

 

“Hey Asami, good to see you.” Mako was not a man of many words. He was the quiet brooding type. Bolin on the other hand would talk your ear off. Asami grabbed a plate and opened a pizza box. Bolin already had four slices on his plate and two in his mouth.

 

“Slow down there champ. It’s not going anywhere.” she chuckled and shook her head while making her way to the couch.

 

“Maybe not…but I’m starving.” Bolin plopped down on the elongated part of the section Asami had in front of the TV. Mako had silently grabbed pizza and beer of his own and joined them.

 

“How late were you working til today?” Mako asked Asami.

 

“I just finished up for the night a little bit before you got here. It was perfect timing. I need a break, things just aren’t clicking the way I need them to.”

 

“Do you need me to come into the lab this week Sams?” Bo asked in-between pizza slices.

 

“I might. I have a very very rough prototype that I could use some feedback on. I’ll work around your practice schedule. I won’t ask you to run through anything too strenuous.” She smiled and gave Bo a reassuring squeeze. “Enough shop talk tonight though. We are supposed to be celebrating!”

 

She grabbed her beer and raised it up in the air, “To Bo’s fantastic game this weekend. Leading rusher and all around badass freshmen.” Asami took a swig of her beer and sat back as she listened to Bolin talk all about the game. From the nerves and the doubt to the elation that they pulled off the win.

 

“I can’t wait to go hard this Wednesday. You’re coming  right Sams?” Bolin asked getting up for more pizza and beer.

 

“What’s Wednesday?”  She asked trying to rack her brain for a memory, but there was nothing.

 

“It’s Halloween! The Sigma Alpha’s are hosting the annual bash. You’ve gotta come Asami. Please!” Bo was pleading at this point. Asami knew she wasn’t going to be able to get out of going.

 

“I’ll think about it.” She said trying not to smile to wide. She turned to Mako, “are you also indulging your brother and going to this party?”

 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Mako chuckled. He looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. “I heard Kuvira’s roommate and cousin are going though.”

 

Bolin blushed, “Nog didn’t tell me Opal was coming.” his voice was quieter than it had been all night. It was clear Bolin had a crush.

 

“I happened to hear about it while I was grabbing a coffee this morning. I ran into Paige and Parker.” 

 

“I’m surprised the two of them are going. I know they just got in last night.”

 

“Who’s Opal, Bo?’ Asami was feeling very out of the loop. Bolin was being very quiet. “Bolin Morisaki! Who is this girl who has you fumbling over yourself?” She had adopted her CEO tone.

 

“Don’t use that voice! You know I get scared by CEO Asami…” Bo ran his fingers through his hair, “You know my friend Korra? Well her roommate has this super hot sister who goes to Stanford and she also happens to be one of Korra’s club teammates. They just got back from a tournament in Mexico so I didn’t think they’d be going to the Sigma bash.”

 

Asami went through her mental files to see if she remembered the friend Bolin was talking about. He always talked about his friend Little Nog who he’d go eat with and lift with outside of team conditioning. She was a water polo player here at UCLA.

 

“Is Korra the friend you call Little Nog?”

 

“Yeah! The very same. You’ve got to meet her this Wednesday Asami. You’d really like her.” Bolin shot a look at Mako, “Mako isn’t a big fan.”

 

“Should I be worried?” Asami asked the brooding older boy.

 

“I don’t dislike her…I just think she’s a little cocky. She’s always got some girl or guy fawning over her, it’s just not how I like to spend my time. Not to mention she carries that stupid ball around like it’s her security blanket.”

 

“I think you just have a crush on her, Mako.” Bolin challenged. Mako shrugged on the comment. 

 

“Not even close little bro. I’m always nice to her Bo, relax. I won’t magically start being a dick.”

 

Asami jumped in-between the bickering siblings. “Why don’t we cool it. We’re supposed to be celebrating remember?” She turned to Bo, “If it means that much to you Bo then I’ll be there, promise.” She hugged the running back and grabbed a pen and paper off her work desk.

 

“Now,” she began as she settled back into the couch, “let’s talk costumes.”

 

Bolin’s eyes lit up and Mako couldn’t hide the small smile that crept across his face from seeing his brother so happy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Korra didn’t have to do much to get ready for the party. Kuvira and Korra were going as Goose and Maverick. Opal had decided they needed her to be Charlie Blackwood (Maverick’s love interest and badass boss). 

 

The two bruins were dressed and ready in twenty minutes. They were wearing matching flight suits, Korra’s said Maverick and Kuvira’s said Goose, with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows. Underneath the each had a tight white t-shirt and dog tags. Korra refused to leave the aviator’s at home even though it was almost ten at night and no sun in sight. _**You can’t go as Maverick and Goose and NOT wear sunglasses**_ she insisted in response to Kuvira’s protests earlier in the day. In addition to her combat boots, she had pulled her short choppy bob into a small pony tail, but Kuvira had opted to wear a blonde wig. They really did look like the iconic duo except for Korra’s tan complexion. The height difference between the two girls also helped sell the illusion. Korra looked at her Casio classic and groaned.

 

“OPAL!” she bellowed, “We would like to leave before the new year, if you don’t hurry up we’re leaving without you.”

 

“I’m ready! Let’s get outta here.” she flew out of the bathroom and ran out of the door so fast it was like she was riding an air scooter. They had to walk to the frat house, which was about a twenty minute walk. No point in taking a cab there but worse case scenario they could call one if they didn’t want to walk home. They walked up to the house and were met by Korra’s teammate Logan at the front door.

 

“You made it! We didn’t know if you were going to be able to drag yourself out of bed Nog.” She hugged her teammate and entered the house with Kuvira and Opal following close behind.

 

“Well, this is my last chance to party until the summer.” said Korra. She walked to the back of the house where she was sure she’d find her friend Bolin. She hadn’t seem him since the week before she left for Mexico. She was able to get the updates on his stellar game in Arizona on her phone while she was at the tournament over the weekend.

 

She was right on the money when she saw Bolin dressed in blue overalls and a yellow muscle tank, a yellow beanie, and goggles. He didn’t make a half bad looking minion. “BO!” she shouted. He looked up just as his opponent shot and had to scramble to finger the ball out of the red cup. Korra howled with laughter and ran over to her favorite UCLA Bruin, “You’re going to be easy work tonight if you keep playing like that.” She said as she gave him a hug.

 

“You distracted me! I haven’t seen you in ages you know.” He shot his ping pong ball and sunk the third row right side cup. “See!” He said pointing, “I am just fine.”

 

“Fine, but I’ve got next!”

 

Korra nursed a beer as she watched Bolin dispatch the noob across the table from him. Although the kid in the cliche pirate had managed to string together a couple of good shots, he was no match for Bolin. Other than a poorly timed bounce shot and unlucky rim out, he didn’t miss. Korra grabbed two beers and made her way to other side of the table. They racked the set up of ten cups, poured the beers in and started. Having won the previous game, Bolin was entitled to the first shot. It was at that precise moment that Opal and Kuvira decided to walk up to the table. Korra exploited the opening.

 

“Hey Opal, come help me out!” Bolin’s eyes got wide and his first shot bounced off the rim of the back corner cup. He glared at Korra knowing full and well she had done that on purpose. Opal took a place by her teammate. “Can I get a kiss for good luck?” Opal rolled her eyes and kissed her friend’s cheek playing along with the tactics she was using against Bolin. Opal was very aware of the crush he had on her. If she was honest she was waiting for him to finally ask for her number.

 

Korra sunk the shot. First cup of the pyramid. Bolin didn’t react quick enough to try and defend and therefore had to drink. Korra sunk three more shots before having her bounce shot deflected.

 

Bolin made a few cups, but Korra was able to use Opal as a distraction enough to secure a win. The Stanford girl was enjoying teasing the poor boy. She walked over to her friend and patted him on the back. “Good game kid. Let’s get outta here.” Bolin smiled and threw his arm around Korra. Opal and Kuvira migrated towards a group of girls who were a mix of the water polo and soccer teams. 

 

“I really fucking missed you Nog.” Bolin’s attention flew to the otherside of the room. It looked like he had spotted someone he knew and Korra’s suspicions were confirmed when he said, “Hey, I’ve got someone I want you to meet!” he pulled her by the arm and led her to a small group that was chatting about something to do with engineering. She recognized one guy to be Bo’s brother, Mako, and the other guy to be Parker, her teammate Paige’s brother. She didn’t recognize the girl though. 

 

“Guys! Guys!” Bolin was waving excitedly at his friends while pulling Korra by the arm. “This is Korra!” Bolin thrusted the smaller girl into the group. She rubbed the back of neck making her muscles flex.

 

“Jesus Bo, can you be a little less aggressive” she chuckled. She turned to the others and engaged in a broshake with Parker and slapped hands with Mako, who was dressed almost identically to Bo except he opted for a yellow t-shirt instead of a muscle tank. The girl who was with them was also dressed as a minion. She had opted for the shorter version of the overalls and was wearing a crop top t shirt underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pontytail and she had a yellow beanie as well with some black strands glued on top. As the tallest of the three she had to be Kevin. Korra stuck out her hand for the girl to take.

 

“Hi, I’m Korra.”

 

“Asami.” the tall girl smiled.

 

“Asami, this is the girl I was telling you about! She’s a total stud.” Korra elbowed Bolin in the side. She appreciated the praise but she didn’t like when Bolin made a big deal about her playing for the national team. Especially when the olympic roster wasn’t even named yet.

 

“I’ve heard lots of good things. It’s nice to finally meet Bolin’s partner in crime.” Mako had engaged Parker in a conversation about a criminology course leaving a space beside Asami open. The music was playing louder now so Korra moved next to the tall green-eyed girl so she wouldn’t have to shout. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too. What are you doing hanging out with these troublemakers?” Korra shoved Bolin slightly.

 

“Ah, they’re not so bad when you make them shower and behave.” Asami ruffled Bo’s hair. Bolin pouted his lips and grumbled something about getting more beer before walking off. Korra started laughing hard.

 

“You’re a funny one Asami.”

 

“Eh, it makes up for my barely halfway decent athletic ability.” Asami leaned in a little to Korra to talk above the music.

 

“You look plenty in shape to me.” The words fell out of Korra’s mouth right into Asami’s ear. _**Great! Now you look like a total creep who’s been checking her out for the total of three minutes you’ve met her.**_ She was trying her hardest not to let her eyes wander down to the bare stomach Asami was showing by wearing that cropped shirt. Her short overalls also did a great job of giving Korra a view of her long porcelain legs. _**Well…there’s no going back now. And she’s pretty damn hot.**_

 

“Is that where those eyes have been looking under those aviators Korra?” Asami was smirking at the younger girl.

 

The music was picking up and Korra was getting an itch to dance. “Dance with me and find out?” She held out her hand to Asami and waited an agonizingly long time for her to take it or reject her. Asami threw back the rest of her drink and set the empty bottle on the ledge.

 

“I think I will.” her lips curled into a devilish smirk. She took Korra's hand and took the lead and drug them to the dance floor. Korra knew she was in trouble.  _ **This girl is going to be the death of me.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering if I was just exaggerating or not as far as Korra's stats for the Pan American Games. The USA won the tournament blowing out it's opponents prior to the final against Canada. The scorelines were as follows:
> 
> W 30-0 vs. Argentina  
> W 24-4 vs. Puerto Rico  
> W 19-3 vs. Cuba  
> W 13-1 vs. Brazil  
> W 27-26 vs. Canada (Gold Medal Match)
> 
> I didn't research the stats for the UCLA vs. ASU game in tempe, but I do know the scoreline is accurate.


End file.
